Fate's Wishes
by lovejag
Summary: Our wishes of past don’t always coincide with our fate’s wishes. Completed! Please review.
1. Days of Old

"Fate's Wishes"  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: I own 6 Anne books, but the wonderful L. M. Montgomery wrote them. The characters and plot belong to her.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Our wishes of past don't always coincide with our fate's wishes.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first "Anne of Green Gables" fanfiction. Please be nice and review. I'm thinking about making this a series with different character perspectives, so let me know if you want to see more. If continued, I would like a beta to help me out, but not necessary to continue.  
  
The sun shone bright over the people gathered outside for a special wedding. Somewhere a bird chirped away in happiness. It was a day marked by what many considered to be a miracle. After over a decade of watching the young man and woman fight what everyone saw as fate was finally coming true.   
  
Marilla Cuthbert sat in the front row on the bride's side wiping away a stray tear. It was a tear of happiness and sadness as she watched her little girl Anne get married. The man she was marrying stood next to her, and she could see the love in the man's eyes. She was truly happy for Anne, but her heart felt a pang of regret at memories of times gone by.   
  
That pang of regret came from the man across the aisle from her, John Blythe, the groom's father. The groom looked so much like his father at that age, and their personalities not to far apart either.   
  
Marilla turned her eyes just slightly to look at the man she had once called her beau. She didn't know if he ever had any regrets for not coming to her to make up after their fight. He was happy, and as she looked at him there was a slight smile on his face. He had all he wanted in life, if his dreams in childhood were still true. All he ever wanted was a wife, a son, and making a living as a farmer.  
  
Marilla's dreams and wishes of old had not been hers to have. Her fate was another destiny full of wishes and dreams to capture. Dreams that would never have come true if she had been allowed her own dreams. Today would never have happened if John and her had made up all those years ago.  
  
The groom may have existed with slight changes, but his bride would never have been brought to Avonlea. Anne Shirley's destination could have been anything if Marilla had not been living with her brother, and needed farm help for Matthew. They might have met somewhere else in life, but that was questionable, and they may have been very different people then the real version before her.  
  
She watched as they were announced husband and wife, and the tears started flowing harder now. They were together like fate had meant for them to be. A fate that started when John and her had that silly fight. It was to bring this moment, and as the couple walked down the aisle, she realized that this was her fate and she didn't want it any other way.  
  
Marilla watched Anne and Gilbert as they went down the road. Her little girl smiled back at her one more time. It was one of the happiest, but saddest days in her life. The emotions ran through her, but she knew that this was the way it was supposed to be.   
  
Marilla found herself standing next to her old beau, and she smiled up at him before speaking.   
  
"Thank you, John," Marilla quietly told him.   
  
He turned fully towards her now the carriage was out of sight. "Why?"  
  
"For starting that fight years ago. It would never have brought this day, and I would never trade it in for all the beaus in the world."  
  
"When I first realized my son was in love with Anne, I knew this was our destiny. It doesn't erase either of our pains from that fight, but it makes the past easier to remember."  
  
"It does, and they'll have a wonderful story to tell their kids someday. Anne and Gilbert were able to do the one thing we failed to do, and not just once but twice they had to find each other again."  
  
With that Marilla walked away from John Blythe with a smile on her face which she hadn't ever been able to do before. The past was settled, and fate's wishes had come true.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Memories

"Fate's Wishes" 2  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Author's Note: Disclaimers and ratings, etc. are in the first part. Thanks goes to RubyGillis for correcting me on the wedding, and I hope you enjoy the next part. I had given up hope that anyone liked this story until you wrote.  
  
Diana Wright smiled a little at her friend's departure. All those years she clung onto the belief that Anne had been in love with Gilbert had come to this point. A point many had questioned would ever come true. Anne had held on tight to her childhood fantasies of what the perfect man for her, and it wasn't until she was faced with that man that she realized he was wrong for her.  
  
She had never met Royal Gardner, and from what Anne had told her about him thought she might have liked him. Maybe it was her friendship with both Anne and Gilbert that made her want to hate Royal instead. She wanted Anne to be happy, but part of her knew it wasn't with Royal she would find it.  
  
Now Royal had been out of Anne's life for over three years, and Anne had found happiness with the man fate had assigned her with the day she was mistakenly brought home for Marilla and Matthew. In the end nobody believed it was a mistake, but a fortune found.  
  
With surprising detail Diana could remember the day that she and Anne had vowed eternal friendship to each other. There were times when their friendship had been a small part of each other's lives, because they were too far apart to build a friendship on, but their friendship never ended.  
  
Her imagination never was able to reach the level of Anne's, and part of her knew that disappointed Anne at times. No matter how hard she tried sometimes she couldn't understand what Anne was saying or what was Anne's imagination and what she knew as reality.  
  
The one time she had allowed her imagination go wild was with the Haunted Wood, and even today she walked with a quick step through it if she were alone. The images Anne and her pictured still were engrained in her mind.  
  
With a start, she realized people were heading back inside, and she went in with them. There was still celebrating to do in that little house with her own dear friends that were still there to spend it with. She was going to miss not seeing Anne on a regular basis. Even with Anne away at school she could come home and visit regularly, but now she would rarely be coming back. Life had moved on in Avonlea, and she had a wonderful life of her own.  
  
After all the cleaning up was done, Diana headed upstairs to the little east gable room. There were recent and very old memories that lied there. The walls resounded with old echoes of laughter the two of them had shared.   
  
Diana felt the prickle of tears in her eyes as she stood there. She already missed her friend dearly. Those dear old memories of childhood coming back, and she wanted to relive them once again. She may not have an imagination, but she had a good memory for remembering even the littlest details.  
  
She never heard the second person enter the room, but she felt the arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It won't be the same place anymore. I will cherish all the memories this room has of her, and she will forever live in it."  
  
Diana turned around to look at the speaker, it was Marilla. "I think a part of her will live in everything in Avonlea, Marilla. Avonlea will never be the same place, because of her."  
  
"At least not until the Hall is painted a new color." That brought laughter for the two women, and that only started story telling between them. Before they knew it all the sadness of Anne's leaving was gone and replaced with laughter.   
  
Mrs. Lynde walked by on her way up to her bedroom, and was surprised to hear laughter spouting from the East Gable. She walked in, and neither woman could explain what was so funny, but soon she was part of the story telling.  
  
Diana left Green Gables that night with happiness for her friend, and knew that life would go on without her in Avonlea. She had memories of her own to live on, and plus her family waiting for her. She made one last vow to visit Green Gables as often as she could.  
  
The End (?) 


	3. Past and Present

"Fate's Wishes" 3/4  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
AN: I want to thank KarismaJulian4Ever and Lynn for their wonderful reviews. I'm only planning one more chapter of this story, but I am working on a whole new story idea that has more plot to it, longer, and taking place during the time of "Anne's House of Dreams."  
  
Rachel Lynde sat next to Marilla as she watched the wedding ceremony. On her face sat a slight smile, but her eyes were watery. She never quite believed that crying was the right thing to do at weddings. Crying should be saved for funerals.   
  
The soon to be Anne Blythe was smiling up at her future husband, and Rachel Lynde wondered how she ever could think this handsome young woman before her was ever homely looking. Before meeting her, she had assumed only the worse for the orphaned child that would overtake Avonlea in one big swoop.  
  
Rachel could remember those days after she heard of Marilla and John Blythe's argument with clarity. She had argued with Marilla to go talk to him for weeks afterwards. How she had tried to convince Marilla that her pride was nothing compared to having the man she loved for the rest of her life. Everyone in Avonlea had believed that Marilla and John were made for each other, but it wasn't destined to be.   
  
The two had made this moment possible, and like Marilla she was glad it did happen this way. Rachel knew everything she possibly could about what happened in Avonlea, but she had no control over fate. That she knew was meant for the Lord to deal with, and she could only help it if it was meant to be.  
  
The reverend finally announced them husband and wife, and they kissed softly in front of the crowd. The love the couple had for each other shinning brightly in their eyes, and Rachel felt a slight pang in her heart. She remembered that same look on her Thomas' eyes. She loved her husband, and she missed him. He had put up with much of her doings, and never tried to control her actions.  
  
She slowly stood up with Marilla as the couple walked back down the aisle. Rachel took her dear friend's arm as they walked down together. There was still celebrating to do for the young couple, and she was going to make sure it was all correctly done. Rachel looked around at the other couples standing around, and part of her felt lonely, but she had her time and smiled at the love that was hanging in the air.  
  
"I'm tired, Marilla, and I don't mind saying so," said Rachel later that evening when most of the guests had headed home. "Weddings are for the young."  
  
"It was all worth it. For awhile I never thought this day would happen. Anne certainly took long enough to realize she was in love with Gilbert."  
  
"You yourself spent years mad at John Blythe for teasing you in school, Marilla, or did you forget that?"  
  
"I talked to him civilly during that time. I never believed that we could ever be friends."  
  
"Maybe if Anne knew that happened to you and John Blythe she would have forgiven him sooner."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that she would be angry at him for so long?"  
  
Rachel decided to leave that question alone. "I knew those two were meant for each other the day I heard that she broke the slate over his head."  
  
"You figured it out sooner then I did, Rachel. It wasn't until I seen them standing at the gate after she forgave them. They stood out there for so long, and I watched them for awhile and I knew. Those two were destined to be together before they were even born."  
  
"Most of us will never know what impact we will have on the future. Today you saw what a silly argument over 30 years ago brought to the future. You were meant to take on that little girl and give her a home where she could be herself and grow."  
  
"Strange how that works. Now I'm heading upstairs to see how Diana is doing, and then I'm off to bed. It won't be the same here tomorrow without Anne."  
  
Rachel sat back in her chair for awhile thinking about the past and the future at Green Gables. Life would never be the same. Hearing laughter upstairs, she headed up, and decided to see what was going on. There was no early to bed tonight for any of them. They had memories still to relive and remember while a new doctor and his wife sat in their new home meeting new friends.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Future Happiness

"Fate's Wishes" 4/4  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
AN: Here's the last part. I hope that everyone reading enjoys. I have two ideas in my head right now for other Anne stories.  
  
Anne of Green Gables was no more. She was to become part of her house of dreams. A house that she and Gilbert had planned, and talked about over the years of their engagement. They had built dreams for their future, but none of them captured the dreams they would leave behind.  
  
She was leaving her home, Anne thought as she drove away from her home. Green Gables was slowly disappearing from her view, and before she got too far she turned around and smiled at the old home.  
  
She was going to a strange place with people she never met before. Her husband at her side, and that made up for the loneliness of leaving your friends and family behind.  
  
"Anne-girl are you all right?" asked Gilbert.  
  
Turning towards her now husband and smiled, "Just thinking of what lays ahead. Can you really believe this day finally is here? We're really married. I keep wanting to pinch myself to remind myself that it is real. I remember doing that on this same road with Matthew heading to Green Gables for the first time."  
  
"It's for real. Just look at your ring finger any time you need the reminder."  
  
"We're going to be happy, Gilbert. We will probably argue once in awhile, but it will be all right. We just can't go to bed mad at each other. I'm going to try to make you the best wife. Just wait and see. I'm so glad we're going to our house of dreams for our honeymoon. By the time the honeymoon is over we'll have made it a real home. It will have memories built on our first weeks married."  
  
"As long as you're near me it will be a home, Anne-girl."  
  
They reached the train station after the long drive with time to spare. Anne looked around remembering the first time she came to this station. It was so different from when she first came. The man that had helped her when she arrived had long ago retired. The station had been repainted, but that same bench sat there. It was starting to show ware, Anne noticed.  
  
She sat down on the bench carefully. The tree she had imagined sleeping in if Matthew hadn't shown up had long came down. All signs of progress of the path of life. She was leaving her home, leaving Avonlea.  
  
She felt the tears prickle in her eyes. The comforting feel of an arm around her shoulder reminded her of what she was getting in return. She turned to Gilbert and kissed him softly.   
  
"Lets go home."  
  
Everyone had finally left their dear home. Anne was happy visiting with her new friends, but she was glad to be alone with her husband. They were walking along in the garden. There was no words spoken as they enjoyed the last of the light.  
  
Anne stopped and moved to stand in front of him. "I love our home and garden, and I love our new friends. There's kindred spirits here."  
  
He lifted his hand up to her cheek, and smiled at her, "You don't mind being so far away from Avonlea?"  
  
"I'll miss Avonlea and its people, but there's new memories to be built here and new friendships."  
  
Again they walked for awhile, and Anne made little plans for the garden. There were areas that needed to be fixed up from neglect. She had little plans for the whole home to make it their own. She loved the history, but it needed their personality in it.  
  
Anne yawned, but she tried to hide it. She wasn't ready for the day to end. Gilbert did notice, and he turned to his wife.  
  
He kissed her passionately before saying, "Let's go to bed, Anne-girl."  
  
The kiss had left her breathless, and she nodded her approval. They walked back into the house to spend their first night together in their house of dreams. In the days to come the house would come alive with the love they shared for each other and their loved ones. There would be many happy memories and some sad ones, but always love.  
  
The End 


End file.
